Glee
Glee est une série télévisée musicale américaine créée par Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuck et Ryan Murphy et diffusée sur la FOX aux Etats-Unis, sur OCS Happy depuis le 6 juin 2010 ou sur M6/W9 depuis le 29 mars 2011 en France.Grâce au succès de la saison 2 une émission de télé-rélité : The Glee Project qui a pour but de trouver des personnes talentueuses et de leur permettre de jouer sur 7 épisodes (ou plus) dans la série a été créée. Histoire William Schuester, professeur d'espagnol au lycée McKinley (Ohio) décide de reprendre la direction de la chorale du lycée: le Glee Club se souvenant de ses heures de gloires lorsqu'il en était membre. Il tentera de constituer un nouveau groupe de chanteurs, danseurs, musiciens qui ne manquent pas de personnalités et de différences: footballeurs, handicapés, intellos, homosexuels, pom-pom girls... Tout ce petit monde devra tenter de cohabiter tant bien que mal afin de ramener ce Glee Club à sa place de prestige. Distribution Acteurs principaux |width=50% valign="top"| |} Guest-Star: Saison 1 |width=50% valign="top"| |} Saison 2 |width=50% valign="top"| |} Saison 3 |width=50% valign="top"| |} Saison 4 *Whoopi Goldberg: Carmen Tibideaux *Kate Hudson: Cassandra July *Sarah Jessica Parker: Isabelle Wright *Ali Stroker: Betty Pillsbury *Idina Menzel: Shelby Corcoran *Jessica Sanchez: Frida Romero Saison 5 *Adam Lambert : Elliott Gilbert / Starchild *Demi Lovato : Dani *Tyra Banks : Bichette *Skylar Astin : Jean-Baptiste center|500px Saisons Saison 1 Will Schuester décide de reprendre le glee club du lycée McKinley à Lima dans l'Ohio. Un groupe de marginaux brimés par les cheerleaders et les footballers décide d'en faire partie. Afin d'obtenir un leader masculin - Rachel s'étant auto-proclamée leader féminin - , Will fait du chantage à Finn Hudson, le garçon le plus populaire du lycée. Il sera rapidement rejoint par Matt, Mike et Puck, également dans l'équipe de foot. Mais la terrible Sue Sylvester, l’intransigeante coach des cheerleaders décide d'envoyer trois taupes dans la chorale. Leur but ? Battre les Vocal Adrenaline. Saison 2 Après leur défaite aux Régionales, les New Directions ne se laissent pas abattre. Finn et Rachel partent à la recherche de nouveaux membres potentiels avec un argument choc, les Nationales auront lieu à New-York. Kurt doit faire face à Karofsky qui l'intimide, Santana doit accepter sa sexualité et Burt et Carole prévoient de se marier. Saison 3 Après leur échec aux Nationales suite à un baiser échanger entre Rachel et Finn, Shuester leur promet une victoire dans l'année. Seulement, Quinn a quitté le groupe pour devenir punk. Ils leur faut donc un nouveau membre au plus vite. C'est là qu'intervient Sugar Motta, une élève qui se dit atteinte du syndrome d'Asperger. Saison 4 à venir... Saison 5 à venir... Discographie Columbia Records sort au fur et à mesure des diffusions les albums regroupant certaines chansons des épisodes. Les chansons sont également disponible sur les plates-formes de téléchargements légales comme Itunes tout de suite après la diffusion. Saison 1 'Glee: The Music, Volume 1' right|200pxIl sort le 3 novembre 2009 aux Etats-Unis. Il atteindra la 1ère place des charts en Irlande et au Royaume-Uni où il s'écoule à environ 390 000 exemplaires et plus d'un million d'albums sera vendu aux Etats-Unis. L'album original comporte 17 titres mais plusieurs versions bonus ont été élaborées contenant notamment les titres I Say A Little Prayer (Itunes), I Wanna Sex You Up, I Could Have Danced All Night, Leaving on a Jet Plane (Target), et Take a Bow, Gold Digger et Somebody to Love les 3 en versions karaoké pour la version Wal-Mart. #Don't Stop Believin' #Can't Fight This Feeling #Gold Digger #Take a Bow #Bust Your Windows #Taking Chances #Alone #Maybe This Time #Somebody to Love #Hate on Me #No Air #You Keem Me Hangin' On #Keep Holding On #Bust a Move #Sweet Caroline #Dancing with Myself #Defying Gravity 'Glee: The Music, Volume 2' right|200pxIl est sorti le 8 décembre 2009 aux Etats-Unis. Il atteint la première place des charts en Irlande, la seconde au Royaume-Uni et la 3ème aux Etats-Unis. #Proud Mary #Endless Love #I'll Stand by You #Don't Stand So Close to Me/ Young Girl #Crush #You're Having My Baby #Lean on Me #Don't Make Me Over #Imagine #True Colors #Jump #Smile #Smile (version Charlie Chaplin) #And I Am Telling You I'm Not Going #Don't Rain On My Parade #You Can't Always Get What You Want #My Life Would Suck Without You 'Glee: The Music, Volume 3' right|200pxCet album atteint la première place en Australie, au Canada, aux Etats-Unis et en Irlande. Il atteint également la 3ème place au Royaume-Uni. #Hello, Goodbye #Gives Your Hell #Hello #One Less Bell to Answer/ A House Is Not A Home #Beautiful #Physical #Total Eclipse Of The Heart #The Lady Is A Tamp #One #Dream On #Safety Dance #I Dreamed A Dream #Give Up The Funk #Bad Romance 'Glee: The Music, The Power of Madonna' right|200pxCet album a atteint la dixième place en Australie, la cinquième place en Irlande, la quatrième place au Royaume-Uni et même jusqu'à la première place aux Etats-Unis et au Canada. #Express Yourself #Bordeline / Open Your Heart #Vogue #Like A Virgin #4 Minutes #What It Feels Like For A Girl #Like A Prayer #Burning Up 'Glee: The Music, Journey to Regionals' right|200pxCet album regroupe les chansons de l'épisode "Rhapsodie" interprétées lors du concours des Régionales 2010. Il est sorti le 8 juin 2010, jour même de la diffusion aux Etats-Unis. L'album se classe 1er en Irlande et aux Etats-Unis, second au Royaume-Uni ainsi qu'au Canada et enfin 3ème en Australie. #Faithfully #Any Way You Want It/ Lovin' Touchin' Squeezin' #Don't Stop Believin' #Bohemian Rhapsody #To Sir, With Love #Over The Rainbow 'Glee: The Music, Best of Season One' right|200pxCe dernier album de la saison une regroupe les chansons les plus populaires de cette dernière. Il est sorti le 15 novembre 2010 et contient donc 19 chansons et un second CD contenant lui 6 chansons au format karaoké. #Don't Stop Believin' #Rehab #Take A Bow #Mercy #Somebody To Love #Halo/Walking On Sunshine #Keep Holding On #Sweet Caroline #Defying Gravity #Don't Stand So Close To Me/Young Girl #True Colors #My Life Would Suxk Without You #Gives Your Hell #Like a Prayer #Total Eclipse Of The Heart #Jessie's Girl #I Dreamed A Dream$Poker Face #Over The Rainbow Second CD: #Take A Bow #Mercy #Jessie's Girl #Total Eclipse Of The Heart #Defying Gravity #Gives Your Hell Saison 2 'Glee: The Music, Volume 4' right|200pxCet album a atteint la douzième place en Irlande, la sixième place au Canada, la cinquième place au Etats-Unis, la quatrième place au Royaume-Uni et jusqu'à la troisième place en Australie. #Empire State Of Mind #Billionaire #Me Against The Music #Stronger #Toxic #The Only Exception #I Want To Hold Your Hand #One Of Us #River Deep, Mountain High #Lucky #One Love (People Get Ready) #Teenage Dream #Forget You #Marry You #Sway #Just The Way You Are #Valerie #(I've Had) The Time Of My Life 'Glee: The Music, Volume 5' right|200pxCet album a atteint la troisième place au Canada et et aux Etats-Unis et a grimpé jusqu'à la première place en Australie. #Thriller / Heads Will Roll #Need You Now #She's Not There #Fat Bottomed Girls #P.Y.T (Pretty Young Thing) #Firework #Baby #Somebody To Love #Take Me Or Leave Me #Sing #Don't You Want Me #Do You Wanna Touch Me (Oh Yeah) (Afternoon Delight pour les versions anglaiseset brésiliennes) #Kiss #Landslide #Get It Right #Loser Like Me 'Glee: The Music, Volume 6' right|200pxCet album a atteint la sixième place au Royaume-Uni, jusqu'à la cinquième place en Irlande, jusqu'à la quatrième place au Canada et aux Etats-Unis et jusqu'à la troisième place en Australie. #Turning Tables #I Feel Pretty / Unpretty #As If We Never Said Goodbye #Born This Way #Dreams #Songbird #Go Your Own Way #Don't Stop #Rolling In The Deep #Isn't She Lovely #Dancing Queen #Try A Little Tenderness #My Man #Pure Imagination #Bella Notte #As Long As You're There #Pretending #Light Up The World 'Glee: The Music, The Rocky Horror Glee Show' right|200pxCet album a atteint la quinzième place en Irlande, jusqu'à la dixième place au Canada, jusqu'à la huitième place en Australie et jusqu'à la sixième place aux Etats-Unis. #Science Fiction / Double Feature #Damn It, Janet #Hot Patootie #Sweet Transvestite #Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch Me #There's A Light (Over At The Frankenstein Place) #The Time Warp 'Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album' right|200pxCet album a atteint la treizième place en Australie et en Irlande, jusqu'à la troisième place aux Etats-Unis et jusqu'à la première place au Canada #We Need A Little Christmas #Deck The Rooftop #Merry Christmas Darling #Baby, It's Cold Outside #The Most Wonderful Day Of The Year #Last Christmas #God Rest Ye Merry, Gentlemen #O Christmas Tree #Jingle Bells #You're A Mean One, Mr. Grinch #Angels We Have Heard On High #O Holy Night 'Glee: The Music, Presents The Warblers' right|200pxCet album a atteint la huitième place en Irlande, jusqu'à la septième au Royaume-Uni, jusqu'à la sixième place en Australie, jusqu'à la cinquième place au Canada et jusqu'à la deuxième place aux Etats-Unis. #Teenage Dream #Hey Soul Sister #Bills Bills Bills #Silly Love Songs #When I Get You Alone #Animal #Misery #Blackbird #Candles #Raise Your Glass #Somewhere only we know #What Kind Of Fool #Do Ya Think I’m Sexy ? 'Glee: The Music, Love Songs' right|200px Cet album s'est exclusivement vendu dans les sites Target. #Hello, I Love You #The Boy Is Mine #Dream A Little Dream #Tell Me Something Good #Don't Go Breaking My Heart #What I Did For Love 'Glee: The 3D Concert Movie Soundtrack' right|200pxCet album a atteint la seizième place aux Etats-Unis, jusqu'à la douzième place en Australie et jusqu'à la dixième place au Canada. #Don't Stop Believin' #Dog Days Are Over #Sing #I'm A Slave 4 U #Fat Bottomed Girls #I Want To Hold Your Hand #Ain't No Way #P.Y.T (Pretty Young Thing) #Born This Way #Firework #Teenage Dream #Silly Love Songs #Raise Your Glass #Happy Days Are Here Again / Get Happy #Lucky #River Deep, Mountain High #Forget You #Don't Rain On My Parade #Jessie's Girl #Valerie #Loser Like Me #Safety Dance #Somebody To Love 'Glee: The Music, Dance Party' right|200px Cet album s'est exclusivement vendu sur les sites de ventes Target. #I'm A Slave 4 U #I Know What Boys Like #Blame It (On The Alcohol) #Tik Tok #I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How To Dance With You #Yeah! Saison 3 'Glee: The Music, Volume 7' right|200pxCet album a atteint la dix-huitième place en Australie et jusqu'à la neuvième place aux Etats-Unis. Il existe une version uniquement vendue dans les magasins Target qui contient cinq titres bonus. #You Can't Stop The Beat #It's Not Unusual #Somewhere #Run The World (Girls) #Fix You #Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.) #Uptown Girl #Tonight #Hot For Teacher #Rumour Has It / Someone Like You #Girls Just Wanna Have Fun #Constant Craving #ABC #Control #Man In The Mirror Titres additionnels en vente dans les magasins Target aux Etats-Unis : #Take Care Of Yourself #Perfect #I'm The Only One #I Kissed A Girl #Red Solo Cup 'Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album - Volume 2' right|200pxCet album a atteint la sixième place au Canada et aux Etats-Unis. #All I Want For Christmas Is You #Extraordinary Merry Christmas #Santa Baby #Christmas Eve With You #Little Drummer Boy #River #Do You Hear What I Hear ? #Let It Snow #Santa Claus Is Coming To Town #Christmas Wrapping #Blue Christmas #Do They Know It's Christmas ? 'Glee: The Music, The Graduation' right|200pxCet album dévoile les élèves qui auront leur diplôme (voir la pochette). #We Are Young #The Edge Of Glory #I Won’t Give Up #We Are The Champions #School's Out #I Was Here #I'll Remember #You Get What You Give #Not The End #Roots Before Branches #Glory Days #Forever Young #Good Riddance (Time Of Your Life) Saison 4 'Glee: The Music, Presents Glease' right|200pxCet album n'a atteint que la vingt-huitième place du Billboard 200, ce qui est la pire entrée de la franchise. #Hopelessly Devoted To You #Born To Hand Jive #Greased Lightning #Look At Me, I'm Sandra Dee #Beauty School Drop Out #Look At Me, I'm Sandra Dee (Reprise) #There Are Worse Things I Could Do #You're The One That I Want #Summer Nights 'Glee: Britney 2.0 (EP)' right|200pxCet album est d'abord sorti sur iTunes avant d'être disponible en CD le 25 septembre 2012. Cet EP regroupe les chansons présentes dans l'épisode "spécial Britney Spears". #3 #Boys/Boyfriends #Gimme More #Hold It Against Me #Womanizer #Everytime #Oops!... I Did It Again #Crazy/U Drive Me Crazy 'Glee: The Music, Season 4 Volume 1' right|200pxIl existe une version deluxe de cet album qui comprend trois titres supplémentaires. #It's Time #New York State Of Mind #Give Your Heart A Break #Mine #The Scientist #Everybody Talks #My Dark Side #Holding Out For A Hero #Heroes #Some Nights #Homeward Bound / Home #Live While We're Young #Gangnam Style Titres additionnels édition Deluxe : #Americano / Dance Again #Let's Have A Kiki / Turkey Lurkey Time #Something Stupid 'Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album - Volume 3' right|200pxCet album s'est classé en tête des ventes d'albums sur iTunes, dès le lendemain de sa mise en vente. #Jingle Bell Rock #White Christmas #Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas #Silent Night #Joy To The World #The First Noel #I'll Be Home For Christmas #Feliz Navidad #Hanukkah Oh Hanukkah #Happy Xmas Saison 5 Glee Sings the Beatles right|200px #Yesterday #Drive My Car #Got To Get You Into My Life #You've Got To Hide Your Love Away #Help! #A Hard Day's Night #I Saw Her Standing There #All You Need Is Love #Get Back #Here Comes The Sun #Something #Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band #Hey Jude #Let It Be The Quarterback (EP) right|200px Les fonds récoltés par la vente de cet EP ont été reversé à Project Limelight, l'association préférée de Cory Monteith, tragiquement disparu le 13 Juillet 2013. #Seasons Of Love #I'll Stand By You #Fire And Rain #If I Die Young #No Surrender #Make You Feel My Love A Katy Or A Gaga (EP) right|200px #Roar #Applause #Wide Awake #Marry The Night Movin' Out (EP) right|200px L'EP a atteint la 5ème place du top Itunes. #Movin' Out (Anthony's Song) #Piano Man #My Life #Honesty #An Innocent Man #Just The Way You Are #You May Be Right Glee The Music: The Christmas Album, Vol. 4 right|200px #Here Comes Santa Claus (Down Santa Claus Lane) #Rockin’ Around The Christmas Tree #Mary’s Little Boy Child #The Chipmunks Song (Christmas Don't Be Late) #Love Child #Away In A Manger City Of Angels (EP) right|200px #I Love LA #Vacation #Mr Roboto / Counting Stars #More Than A Feeling #America (5x11)|America #I Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For Glee: The Music, Celebrating 100 Episodes right|200px #Keep Holding On #Valerie #Defying Gravity #Raise Your Glass #Toxic #Happy #Party All The Time #Total Eclipse Of The Heart #Loser Like Me #Be Okay #I'm Changing #Just Give Me A Reason #Don't Stop Believin' Récompenses 2009 *Satellite Awards: meilleure série télévisée musicale ou comique *Satellite Awards: Meilleur acteur dans une série télévisée musicale ou comique pour Matthew Morrison *Satellite Awards: Meilleure actrice dans une série télévisée musicale ou comique pour Lea Michele *Satellite Awards: Meilleur actrice dans un second rôle dans une série télévisée pour Jane Lynch *Satellite Awards: Meileure guest-star dans une série télévisée musicale ou comique pour Kristin Chenoweth *Diversity Awards pour l'ensemble de la distribution *Artios Awards: Meilleur pilote de télévision dans la catégorie Comédie *AFI Awards: Meilleur programme TV de l'année 2010 *Lesbien/Bi People's Choice Awards: Personnage féminin de télé favori pour Jane Lynch *Lesbien/Bi People's Choice Awards: Nouvelle série favorite *Gay People's Choice Awards: révélation de l'année masculine pour Chris Colfer *Gay People's Choice Awards: révélation de l'année féminine pour Lea Michele *Gay People's Choice Awards: Meilleur casting de série télévisée *AfterEllen.com Visibility Awards: Série comique préférée *AfterElton.com Visibility Awards: Série comique préférée *AfterElton.com Visibility Awards: Acteur de série favori pour Chris Colfer *AfterElton.com Visibility Awards: Couple de télé favori pour Kurt Hummel/Blaine Anderson *People Choice's Awards: Meilleure nouvelle comédie *Golden Globes Awards: Meilleure série télévisée musicale ou comique *Screen Actors Guild Awards: Meilleur distribution pour une série comique *Peabody Awards *GLAAD Media Awards: Meilleure série comique *TV Land Awards: Futur classique *Television Academy Honors: Récompensé pour avoir permis une visibilité et un changement de regard sur le handicap pour l'épisode Wheels *Prix de la Presse: Meilleure série comique internationale lors du 50° Festival de Télévision de Monte-Carlo *Television Critics Association Awards: Meilleur programme de l'année *Television Critics Association Awards: Meilleure nouveauté *Television Critics Association Awards: Meilleure prestation dans une comédie pour Jane Lynch *Emmy Awards: Meilleure actrice dans un second rôle dans une série comique pour Jane Lynch *Emmy Awards: Meilleure acteur invité dans une série comique pour Neil Patrick Harris (acteur de How I Met Your Mother) *Emmy Awards: Meilleur réalisateur pour une série comique pour Ryan Murphy (concernant l'épisode pilote) *Dorian Awards: Série télé musicale ou comique de l'année *Dorian Awards: Série télé kitsch de l'année *Dorian Awards: Performance dans uen série télé musicale ou comique pour Jane Lynch *Choice TV: Meilleure comédie *Choice TV: Meilleur voleur de vedette pour Chris Colfer *Choice TV: Meilleur parent pour Mike O'Malley (Burt Hummel) 2011 *Choice TV: Meilleure comédie *Choice TV: Meilleur acteur dans une comédie pour Cory Monteith *Choice TV: Star en second rôle pour Darren Criss *Emmy Awards: Meilleure guest-star dans uen série comique pour Gwyneth Paltrow *Emmy Awards: Meilleur casting de comédie pour la saison 1 et 2 *Golden Globes Awards: Meilleure série télévisée musicale ou comique *Golden Globes Awards: Meilleur acteur dans un second rôle dans une série, une minisérie ou un téléfilm pour Chris Colfer *Golden Globes Awards: Meilleure actrice dans un second rôle dans une série, une minisérie ou un téléfilm pour Jane Lynch *People's Choice Awards: Meilleure comédie ou série musicale *People's Choice Awards: Meilleure actrice dans une comédie pour Jane Lynch *AAPD Awards (American Association of People with Disabilities): Récompensée pour avoir réussi à faire passer un bon messager vis-à-vis dans personnes handicapées. Prix décerné à Lauren Potter (rôle de Becky) *Dorian Awards: Série télé ayant un thème LGBT de l'année *Dorian Awards: Série télé musicale ou comique de l'année *Dorian Awards: Acteur dans une série comique de l'année pour Jane Lynch et Chris Colfer *Dorian Awards: Star extravagante de l'année pour Darren Criss 2012 *People's Choice Awards: Actrice d'une série musicale ou comédie favorite pour Lea Michele *Choice TV: Meilleur comédie *Choice TV: Meilleur acteur dans une comédie pour Chris Colfer *Choice TV: Meilleure actrice dans une comédie pour Lea Michele *Dorian Awards: Série télévisée musicale ou comique de l'année * 2013 *People's Choice Awards: Actrice d'une série musicale ou comédie favorite pour Lea Michele. *People's Choice Awards: Acteur d'une série musicale ou comédie favorite pour Chris Colfer. Galerie Photos "promo" Promo saison 1-1.jpg|Saison 1 Promo saison 1-2.jpg|Saison 1 Promo saison 1-3.jpg|Saison 1 Promo saison 1-4.jpg|Saison 1 Promo saison 1-5.jpg|Saison 1 Promo saison 2-1.jpg|Saison 2 Promo saison 2-2.jpg|Saison 2 Promo saison 2-3.jpg|Saison 2 Promo saison 2-4.jpg|Saison 2 Promo saison 2-5.jpg|Saison 2 Promo saison 2-6.jpg|Saison 2 Promo saison 3-1.jpg|Saison 3 Promo saison 3-3.jpg|Saison 3 Promo saison 3-4.jpg|Saison 3 Promo saison 3-6.jpg|Saison 3 Promo saison 3-2.jpg|Saison 3 Promo saison 3-5.jpg|Saison 3 Promo saison 4-1.jpg|Saison 4 Promo saison 4-2.jpg|Saison 4 Vidéos thumb|left|270 px|Clip Somebody To Love Catégorie:Comédies Musicales